One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 6
Jericho's condition began to worsen. His howls of pain echoed through the ship. Him and his bed were both coated with sweat. He started to fidget around. His face turned green as he spewed chunks onto the floor. "Oh god! What kind of medicine did she get?!" Rhea looked at the vial. "It doesn't say. Just says, For Fever. I just hope it works. Until it does, you need to lay down." She pushed him down to his bed. "Eww!! You're covered in sweat." She sniffs the air. "Oh that's rancid." "I'm sorry. Usually sick people stink.....don't they?" Rhea shrugged. "I've never smelt one before. And if they do, I don't plan on doing so." Jericho laughed. "But you just smelled a sick person." "I'm done talking to you. Just get better." "You can't rush these things!" "Too bad! We're rushing you!!" She looked out of the window. "It's getting late. Kent should hurry up before nightfall." - Fantasia awoke in a dark ship, sitting in the corner. There was no light other than a dimly lit candle flame. "What the hell?" She got up and walked about, tripping over boxes and cans that lay on the floor. "Somebody needs to clean this place up." In the distance she could make out a human like figure and waved at it. "Hey! Do you know where we are?" The figure didn't respond back. Fantasia growled. "I know you can hear me!!" She stormed over to the person. "Hey! When someone talks you, you talk back understand?!" When she got close enough she realized that the guy was the guy from the weapons shop. His eyes rolled back into his head, blood trickled out of his mouth, and a small hole adorned his forehead. Fantasia jumped back. "What the hell happened to you?!" She kept backing up until she hit something. It fell over, and hands rested themselves on her head. She started to shiver as she turned around. It was the waiter from the pub, sharing the same fate. Fantasia screamed and backed away from him. "Oh dear god." The stench of two dead bodies began to flow. She hunched over in disgust, holding her mouth, and gagged. "Where am I? Is this hell?" She said before letting it go. She hurled large amounts of green upon the floor and backed away from it. "Where am I?!" The temperature dropped drastically. A cold, deep voiced boomed in the distance. "No. You are not dead...you're finally home." Red eyes shined in the distance. A shadowy figure was illuminated by a reddish glow. "What the hell are you?!" Fantasia jumped back, sliding into the wall. "I'm...a friend.." It whispered. It's voice trailed through the ship. "It'll be okay. I won't bite." Fantasia reached for her staff. What?! It's gone!! Where could I have left it?! And at a time like this?! Where's Kent when you need him? She starts looking around for anything that would help. Just my luck. Not a damn thing. And it's getting closer..what should I do? "Just relax. It'll all be over before you know it." The being lunged for her, engulfing her in a pitch black world. "It'll be fine." - Kent looked all around him. No one was in sight. "Where'd everyone go?" His wings finally rusted over and fell from his back. "Oh come on!!" He looked up to the sky. The silver moon highlighted the sky and the stars shined brightly. "When did it become night time?" A gun loaded nearby, Kent quickly turned to a marine squad, all aiming at him. "Gear Lord Kent!! You are under arrest. Resisting is futile!" Said the one in front. "Men. Take him in, and if he tries to fight, you have my explicit permission to take fire." "YES SIR!!" They blared, slowly edging towards Kent. "I don't have time for this." Kent waved goodbye and ran down the street. "AFTER HIM!!!" Shouted the captain as he charged. His men followed, some taking aim, the others falling over their own feet. Kent kept traveling forward until he made it to the plaza. The bandits from earlier sat along the destroyed execution platform. One pointed at Kent. "Hey, it's that guy from earlier. Let's get him!" The bandits stood up, drawing their swords and guns. "Any last words?" "I don't play with you guys right now." Kent jumped up but his foot was caught by a bandit. "Hey!! Let me go!!" The bandit slammed Kent into the ground, leaving a dent in the cement. "There he is!!" Shouted the marines. "Along with Bandit Chief Tacpa! They must be working alongside each other!" Kent looked up at the bandits then the marines. He pulled himself out if his hole, surrounded by both teams. "Dammit. How am I gonna get outta this?" The bandits charged from one side, and the marines from the other. When they clashed, metal clangs and gunshots echoed. Kent ducked and dodged everything that came his way. Until the Marine Captain and the Bandit Captain both showed themselves. "I won't let you embarrass my men and get away with it!" Growled Tacpa. He pulled out his sword. "Both of you are under arrest!!" Shouted the marine captain, waving around handcuffs. "He pulled out his sword and charged. Kent jumped up and watched them clash, every strike and blow was matched by the other. A gunshot could be heard from above. Kent flipped around to see a sniper. A bullet wizzed past him as he fell back to the ground. "Okay, that means I can't fly outta here." Marines surrounded him and attacked, a flurry of swords all stabbed at him. Kent dodged each attack then countered with a kick and a punch. He bounded back up to his feet and stumbled backwards. Two marines slashed down their swords, but Kent rolled out of the way, while shooting a punch into each of their sides. Tacpa raged through the marines that surrounded him, dealing several lethal attacks into each of them. "Ha! The marines gotten weaker." His blood lusted glare landed on Kent. "And even pirates cower in fear. I love it!!!" He licked he blood off his blade and charged. Kent watched as he came. "Gia Gia no...KABE!!" Kent thrusted his arms into the ground. A giant gear grew out blocking the attack and breaking the blade. Kent pulled his arms out and jumped through the hole, and bashed his fists against Tacpa's face. All the bandits stopped in their tracks, speechless. The marines took the chance and finished them off. "Show them no mercy!! Remember we do NOT negotiate with criminals!!" The captain blared. He turned to Kent, his face showed his malicious intent. "Gear Lord. If I capture you, maybe I'll get a promotion." He dashed towards Kent, waving his sword around. "Prepare to die!!" Kent slowly walked towards him and when he slashed, Kent just rose his arm to block it. "Idiot!!" The captain yelled. Shards flew in front of his face. He looked down at his blade to see it cracked into tiny pieces and Kent's arm, pitch black. "I don't like your kind." Kent looked up and dealt a powerful blow to the captains chest. "Those who say die. Those who are power hungry. I don't like them." As the captain hunched over and backed away, Kent looked down upon him. "There's no turning back." The captain pulled out his gun and quickly pulled the trigger. Kent dropped down to his half and sent a kick to the captains chin. The marines surrounded Kent as he rose back up to his feet. Their guns all pointed to him. Even in the distance he could see the glare of snipers, ready to pull the trigger. "I don't care anymore." The captain struggled to speak. He held his chest and chin and tried to get up, but he wobbled around until one of his men supported him. "We have to take him in. Dead or alive." "YES SIR!!" They blared. Each barrel of every gun was pointed at Kent. "Gear Lord Kent. We have you surrounded. Make any move and we won't hesitate to shoot." Kent looked around, and saw no way out. "There is no way out. Now hold out your wrists." Kent held out his wrists. As one of the soldiers slowly treaded closer. It became apparent that they feared him. Is he...scared? Kent watched as the marine got closer. Before he could put the cuffs on him, Kent jumped over him. Gunshots came from everywhere. "Gia Gia no Kabe!!" A metallic wall surrounded Kent, protecting him from the bullets. A small flap, opened. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" Two turbine driven machine guns grew out of the flap and pointed at the marines around him, shooting each of them down. Kent rushed out of his shell. He could see four snipers posted upon the rooftops. Each shot, barely missing him. Kent jumped behind the execution platform. Only one sniper could be seen. As he narrowed in on the scope, he realized that Kent was doing the same. He pulled the trigger but nothing came out. A small gear had lodged itself within the barrel, preventing anything from escaping. Kent dashed towards the broken sniper and did the same to the others. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!!" Metal wings shot out his his back, and metal plates coated his body, As he soared above the clouds. "Not as troublesome as I thought." He could hear ringing nearby. He looked around, but nothing was in sight. "Whats going on?" He scratched his head. The ringing was close. He started to look through his vest. A small gray snail plopped out into his hands. "WHOA!!! I HAVE A SNAIL!!! Since when though?" He answered the call. "Hello, this is the Den Den Mushi helpline. If you are here to make a payment, press one. If you are here to talk to a representative, press two." "KENT!!" Blared the snail. "Rhea? Is that you?" "Yes it's me. What are you doing?" "I'm working! You think ships pay for themselves!" "We got ours for free!!" "Oh, riiight. So whats up?" "Have you found Fantasia yet?" "No not yet. I kinda got distracted. But I'm on the case!" "Ugh, alright. I'll give you five more minutes. Then you have to come back to the ship, understand?!" "What?! We can't just leave Fantasia." "I doubt they'll be leaving at this time. And besides, if Fantasia was taken to be their navigator I doubt she'll give them accurate directions." "True. Alright. I'll see you in a few." Kent hung up the phone and out it back into his vest pocket. "So cool! I have a pet snail. I'll call you Edward. Come on Edward, let's find Fantasia!" Kent dove under the clouds. Street lights flew all across the city. Nothing was moving, and nothing made a sound. "Shhh...everyone is sleeping." - Fantasia gripped her head. "This is just a bad dream!!" All around her stood multiple Red's. "It's bad enough I've been with one all day. But ten is ten to many." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc